


眼鏡眼鏡

by kuma3600



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma3600/pseuds/kuma3600
Summary: 淺羽祐希認真覺得，青梅竹馬戀人的眼鏡，真的很礙事。
Relationships: Asaba Yuuki/Tsukahara Kaname





	眼鏡眼鏡

**Author's Note:**

> 充滿了17歲高中生談戀愛的酸臭味XD

01

塚原要偏頭一閃躲過了淺羽祐希的偷襲，本應落在唇上的親吻因為某人的閃避落在了耳骨，少年敏感地抖了下立刻拉開了距離，一手捂著受襲的耳朵一邊眼神凶惡地警告：「跟你說過了不要突然親過來。」

「我又不是要親你耳朵。」祐希一臉這不是我的錯地聳了聳肩。

「親哪裡都一樣！！」

祐希再度湊近，要來不及後退反射性地閉上了眼睛。以為對方又要偷襲，等了一會兒遲遲沒有動靜，他半睜開一隻眼想看那人又在玩什麼花樣，卻看到了祐希右手手掌托在下巴上，肘部撐在兩腿交疊處仰望著自己。

「你、你幹麼…？」

「改成隱形眼鏡吧？」

「…啥？你是怎麼接到這句話的啊？還有你知不知道戴隱形眼鏡很不舒服，而且為什麼你……」

「那不然，跟我單獨在一起的時候把眼鏡拿下來。」

「喂好好聽別人把話說完！」要忍不住喝斥，然後想起不管自己糾正了幾次這傢伙還是一樣我行我素，他嘆了口氣無奈妥協：「又要幹麼？」

祐希維持著先前的姿勢和一貫沒睡飽的表情，淡淡地說了句：「哦，這樣比較方便偷襲。」

塚原要不知道到底是該想辦法別讓自己的臉太紅，還是盡力克制揍人怒吼的衝動，所以他只好（跟以往千百次一樣）紅著臉大叫：「停止上演那種漫畫橋段！！」

「可是啊，眼鏡真的很礙事不是嗎？像吃火鍋，還有外面氣溫太低的時候，看，不是都會像這樣白茫茫的一片什麼也看不見嗎？」祐希像是要證明似地對著要的臉直呼氣，透明的鏡片馬上起霧。

「那也沒辦法，可相較之下不戴眼鏡對我來說反而更不方便。而且，你說的那些事情我早就習慣了。」要並沒有打算把眼鏡拿下來擦拭的意思，而僅僅是等著霧氣散去，果不期然，一但祐希停止吹氣，鏡片上的水霧就馬上消失。

要一臉「你看吧」的表情，祐希看著對方得意的神情，不知道為什麼想到了小動物討摸的模樣。

於是他又親了上去。

02

「悠太，你覺得我去配副眼鏡如何？」

悠太放下背到一半的英文單字本，回身望著正躺在地板上看漫畫的自家弟弟的背影。

「是因為學期初測量視力的結果嗎？」如果視力真的退步不少，悠太尋思著似乎該稍微盯一下祐希的看書習慣了。

「啊，算是吧。」祐希打了個呵欠。

當某堂課祐希從書包裡拿出眼鏡戴上時，一旁的千鶴愣愣地張開了嘴，然後整堂課都在偷瞄隔壁的友人，而本人則是毫不在意，自顧自地在教科書裡慣例地夾了本漫畫週刊，聚精會神地看著。

直到下課鈴一響，千鶴像挨餓很久的野生動物般牢牢地抓住祐希的手腕，發狠地把人拖到隔壁班，氣勢如此之洶湧，驚得該班同學竊竊私語到底發生了什麼事，也驚動到了角落邊正拿著教科書不曉得討論些什麼的悠太和要。

千鶴獻寶似地把祐希推到兩人面前，悠太抬眼，輕描淡寫地問了一句怎麼了嗎，好像祐希跟平常一樣，倒是一旁的要愣了愣，有點難以置信。

「不會吧你視力真的到了需要戴眼鏡的地步了？」他轉頭看向悠太，後者則是聳了聳肩，不知道是肯定他的猜測又或者是不予置評。

「至少我跟要不一樣，我可沒有從出生起就戴著眼鏡。」祐希擺出一副真拿你沒辦法的神情，要抽了抽嘴角，不打算搭理對方。

「沒錯沒錯，放心好了小要，就算祐希戴了眼鏡，眼鏡仔這個頭銜還是屬於你的哦！」千鶴安慰似地拍了拍要的後背，而要則是狠狠地回敬在他的後腦勺上。

「為什麼又只打我一個！！！！難不成這是所謂的眼鏡聯盟嗎？！」

「哦你也想加入嗎？我可以送你一副啊，現在，立刻。」要把指關節壓得噼啪作響，一副準備好揍人的模樣。

「啊哈哈哈，不用了，不是說天然的最好嗎──」千鶴一邊打哈哈一邊縮到祐希的身後。

「你知道，人總是想要更上層樓嘛。」要捏緊了拳頭，朝千鶴撲了過去。

而被晾在一旁的淺羽兄弟則是自顧自地閒話家常了起來。

「對了祐希，我忘記今天是我值日了，所以不能陪你去書店，改天可以麼？」

「哦沒關係，反正要最近很閒，我帶他出去溜一溜好了。」

聽到自己的名字被提及，要立刻停下動作，迅速轉過頭，眼神凶惡：「我最近是比較有空沒錯但是別把人說得跟寵物一樣啊你！」

「你看，主人一說到你的名字不就馬上回應了嗎？唔，真乖。」祐希伸出手獎勵似地摸了摸對方細軟的頭髮，而被當作寵物般順毛的要則是徹底死機，整張臉紅得不可思議，也不知道是氣的還是害羞什麼的。

「啊啊真好，祐希弟弟，哥哥也想要有這麼乖的寵物呢。」悠太單手撐著下巴，口氣無比羨慕但仍然是那張面癱臉。

「不行哦悠太哥哥，小要是不會讓給你的。」

兄弟倆交換了意味深長的一眼。  
好不容易回過神來的要中氣十足地怒吼了一句：「給我適可而止啊混帳！！！！」

事實證明，眼鏡君那張紅透了的臉，是被氣出來的。

＊＊

「你不會連平時都要戴著眼鏡吧？」要倚在書架上，隨意地問了句。

「怎麼，不可以？」

「也不是，只是如果度數沒那麼深的話，其實可以不用一直戴著的，上課再戴就好啦。」

祐希只是「唔」了聲表示聽見，至於又沒有聽進去就又是另外一回事。

「啊我忘記你這傢伙都沒在上課的，所以看不到黑板也沒差──等等那你配眼鏡幹麼啊？」要推了推眼鏡，一副探究的樣子。

「關心一下附近同學都在做些什麼啊，比方說考試──」話還沒說完，就被對方賞了個巴掌，祐希揉了揉後腦，把滑落的眼鏡扶正。

「一直瞇著眼看東西度數不是會加深麼。」

「哎，說得也是。」

看對方似乎還要待上一段時間，不知道該做些什麼的要只好隨便拿起一本雜誌翻了起來，只是店裡浮動的氣氛讓他也跟著心浮了起來。這家書店因為在回家的路上，所以要也滿常來，雖然正逢下課時會因為學生較多而比較吵雜，但再怎樣都沒有今天吵，周圍低語的人很多，而且幾乎都是…女生。

要皺了皺眉，他最怕的就是女生竊竊私語的談話聲了。

「你看你看…」  
「對啊…真的…」  
「咦不要啦我不敢…」

他朝聲音的來源投去一瞥，正好對上其中一個女生的眼，對方立刻羞紅臉低著頭轉向別的地方。要的嘴角抽了幾下，他當然不會自我感覺良好到以為對方是在偷看自己，只要跟淺羽家的雙胞胎走在一起，任何人都會自動地被（女性）路人屏障掉，不提被注目的本人，就連他也已經習慣這種事情了，可是這次未免也太誇張了吧！！！

要忍不住在心裡咆哮了聲。  
在往書局的路上，要不經意地發現女生的回頭率變高了，但也因為是擦身而過所以沒有特別注意，可他們倆現下可是在書店啊，在安靜的書店裡一動也不動地站著看白書啊啊！！他一點都不想知道女生們在偷偷聊著什麼，可他就是聽到了，比方說看起來很知性，又或者是感覺很溫柔體貼之類的。

不過就是戴了副眼鏡而已，有差這麼多嗎？平常那傢伙也常為了取笑他而把他的眼鏡拿走往自己臉上掛，怎麼他就沒覺得有什麼不一樣。  
這麼想著的要，忍不住看了眼身旁那人不知道該說是聚精會神還是漫不經心盯著雜誌的側臉。

或許是因為眼鏡起了遮蔽的效果，平素臉上那淡漠的神情顯得柔和許多，低垂著的眉眼透出一股子溫雅氣質，而專注在漫畫月刊上的眼神竟讓人不自覺地心跳加快。

看起來還真的，挺溫柔的。  
意識到自己在想什麼的要忍不住在心裡吐槽自己是瞎了嗎還是度數又加深了。

「喂你到底還要多久啊？」要戳了戳身旁的祐希，他被女生們搞得有點不耐煩了。

「悠太都不會催我的。」

「那你就改天再找悠太陪你來啊。」要翻了個白眼，像是對這種回答見怪不怪。

「學生會的事情應該告一段落了吧，這樣你最近不是很閒麼？」

「是沒錯，但是──」話還沒說完，要就被祐希朝他投去的一瞥給堵住了嘴，他摸了摸鼻子，沒再說話。

他承認之前因為期中考試跟體育季的事情忙到不可開交，所以要是他沒有參加午餐集會，那麼就會時常好幾天沒跟對方說話甚至是碰面，但他也不認為祐希會介意這種事情。可是剛那傢伙是什麼意思，竟然露出了…有點受傷的表情？

意識到對方把這當作約會來看待的時候，要覺得自己的耳朵慢慢熱了起來，但他還是忍不住嘀咕了句有人約會是站在書店裡看白書的嗎，卻沒想到對方竟然聽見了，那人抬起頭，淡茶色的眼睛凝神地看著自己。

「那小要想去哪裡呢？」

然後他們倆就坐在黑漆漆的電影院裡了。

要愣愣地看著眼前未來的科幻電影，想到底是電影的故事內容比較不可能發生，還是他和祐希兩個人一起看電影這件事情。說真的打他們在一起之後，從來沒有一次可以算得上是約會的約會，反正每天都會見到面，沒有必要特地再約出來，就算偶爾有單獨出去的場合也是因為其中一方（通常是祐希）有事情要做而拖著另一人而已。

所以，看電影？  
這種一般情侶會做的事情怎麼可能會輪到他們倆呢，至少他想都沒想過。也因為如此，一向精明幹練的學生會副主席此時像個剛上學的小朋友，手足無措渾身不自在，於是他只好強迫自己把注意力放在眼前巨大的銀幕上，而不是他和祐希正在電影院看電影這件事情。

學年第一的傢伙專注力果然不是蓋的，等要發現時他已經整個人投入到故事情節當中了，他轉頭正打算問祐希剛剛那一幕到底發生了什麼事，卻撞上對方倒映著螢幕光影的雙眼，那直勾勾的眼神讓要後頸上的寒毛豎了起來。

「呃，怎麼了嗎？」

只見祐希立刻恢復平時那散漫的態度，速度快到要以為剛剛的只是錯覺，涼涼地嘲諷了一句：「沒想到你會喜歡這種騙小孩的題材。」

「片子可不是我選的。」

「是賣票的阿姨推薦的啊，他說情侶們很愛看這部。」

「最好女生會喜歡這種一點也不浪漫可愛的片子，你被那個阿姨騙了吧。」

「是啊，那個大嬸竟然推薦這種無聊的片子。」祐希百無聊賴地打了個呵欠，然後像灘泥巴似地整個人軟倒在椅子上，頭微微傾向要的那側。

要拍了拍祐希蓬鬆的頭頂：「其實也沒那麼無聊啦，你看，剛那個穿黑衣服的人──」

「要你好吵啊。」

正解說到一半突然被祐希一句話打斷，要怔了怔，有些愕然，一時之間各種情緒湧了上來，先是尷尬和羞恥，接著是憤怒以及沮喪，最後是難過跟自我厭惡，於是他只能一如以往地用凶狠的口氣掩飾自己的難堪，但卻沒辦法忍住眼角泛起的水氣。

搞什麼雖然提議說要看電影的是自己，但他也只是隨口說說而已啊，那傢伙問得這麼突然他也只能回答這種一般人都會做的事情，誰曉得那人就直接拉著他的手往電影院去了。說不開心是騙人的，所以他不想要讓對方感到無聊，結果竟然落得這種下場。

真是的，從頭到尾自做多情的只有自己而已吧。與其坐在這裡自討沒趣，不如早點回家唸書算了。這麼想著的要正打算起身時，卻被一把抓住了手，祐希修長的手指握成一個圈，鬆鬆地套在自己手腕，帶著輕柔但無法掙脫的力道。

「你知道嗎，情侶們來看電影都不是為了看電影。」

「不然是要幹麼？」

「是為了做這種事情啊。」

還沒反應過來的要，轉頭正看見那張好看的過分的臉帶著專注的神情突然朝自己湊了過來。

然後是一聲清脆的金屬撞擊聲。

「痛…！」要連忙摘下眼鏡，剛剛那下有點疼啊，

「早就跟你說過了不要突然靠過來，看吧真的撞到了。」還好自己只是被歪掉的眼鏡擦過鼻樑，不曉得那個笨蛋有沒有事，他模糊的視線裡只看得見對方低頭捂著臉的身影，在確認過眼鏡沒有撞歪後復又掛上，他彎著身子湊近過去，想把祐希的頭抬起來看是怎麼了。

「祐希你還好嗎？」  
那人的聲音低低的，有些模糊。

「你說什麼？」要靠近了些。

祐希慢慢地直起身子，捂著半張臉的那隻手蜿蜒著一道細細的紅痕，神情淡定。

「所以我說，眼鏡真的很礙事啊。」

03

「喂淺羽祐希你可別太過分，傷口不都好了嗎！」要把對方朝自己臉上伸過來的手牢牢抓住，這傢伙又想趁自己不注意的時候把眼鏡摘下來。真是的早知道自己那時候就不該答應他這種事情！！

那時候的要在看到祐希手上的血痕時有點傻了，趕緊從包裡翻出面紙按在傷口上，儘管血流得很慢，但要卻驚恐地發現血止不住，於是他當下喪失了學生會副會長處變不驚的態度，逕直地拉著對方的手往最近的小診所衝，氣勢之大害櫃檯的護士小姐以為發生了什麼大事連忙把醫生從診間拖了出來，後來發現只是道小小的口子，而且在來的路上血就已經止住了。要在醫生和護士小姐探究的眼神下羞愧地抬不起頭，只得吶吶地開口解釋，聽完之後醫生為了保險起見給祐希抽了點血檢查下血小板，然後要他們下禮拜來拿報告。

後來醫生告訴他們大致上沒什麼問題，只是血小板的數量剛好在及格邊緣而已，需要稍微注意一下。

在回去的路上，祐希突然拋出一句：「所以，把眼鏡摘下來如何？」

要一時愣住，反應過來後紅著臉訶斥：「你別得寸進尺啊！」結果換來的是對方有些悵然的眼神和些許落寞的側臉。

然後，然後就這樣了。  
現在回想起來要覺得自己當時一定是著了魔才會向對方妥協。

「身體上的傷口好了沒錯，可是心理的創傷永遠也好不了啊。」被抓住的人露出黯淡的神色，好像真的想起了什麼不愉快的經驗似地。

「你最好是有這麼脆弱！」

「啊啊，小要好狠心。」祐希用空著的那隻手做出捧心的動作，要則是一掌往後腦拍了下去。

「嘶─很疼啊。要你都忘記醫生說了什麼了嗎。」

被這麼指控的要頓時沒了底氣，有點心虛。

「那、那你就別總是做些會惹我生氣的舉動啊。」

「是要太暴躁了，而且我只是想親自己喜歡的人而已，這難道不行麼？」

面對這麼直白的話語，要克制不了自己逐漸脹紅的臉，嘴唇開闔了半天愣是吐不出詞語來反駁或吐槽，而在看到祐希嘴角和眉眼間若有似無的淡淡笑意後，心跳得更快更響了。

他只能傻傻地愣在那裡，看著祐希慢慢湊近的臉，對方溼熱的鼻息和熟悉的味道讓要有點目眩。

祐希貼在要的唇上，用低緩而優雅的聲線這麼說著：

「我是真的很容易受傷的，所以請對我溫柔一點。」

然後在要微張的唇上親柔地印下了一吻。

番外

「哪，祐希你的眼鏡呢？」千鶴趴在桌上，轉頭望向一旁正隨意翻閱著漫畫週刊的少年。

「哦，已經不需要了。」


End file.
